Faux Pax
by A Wittily-Named Author
Summary: [Yuusuke, hush! It's not Hiei's fault he's to short to even kiss someone!] When Botan's big mouth gets her in trouble yet again, what will a certain fire demon do to regain his honour? A HieixBotan oneshot in 1,154 words, rated T for slight blood play


**Title:** "Faux Pax"  
**Summary:** When Botan's big mouth gets her in trouble yet again, what will a certain fire demon do to regain his honour?  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s): **HieixBotan and a bit of KuramaxBotan if you squint.

* * *

"I can't believe I actually said that!" Botan lamented to herself, her blue hair falling in her face as she hung her head. In her defense, putting in a good word for Hiei when Yuusuke and Kuwabara were teasing about him about his height seemed like a good idea at the time. 

Botan had looked towards Kurama, wondering why the mature kitsune didn't draw the discussion to a close before the fire demon skewered the boys. When the redhead gave her a look that clearly said that he washed his hands of the clowns, the Grim Reaper sighed and spoke up. "Come on guys, cut it out!" The two paid no attention as usual, and continued on the topic of Hiei not having a girlfriend due to being so short. Botan huffed and put her hands on her hips. Few things got her miffed, but being ignored was one of them. "Yuusuke, hush! It's not Hiei's fault he's to short to even kiss someone!" The minute the words left her lips, she regretted yelling them so loudly. Hiei, who had been ignoring the boys with a steely silence, turned around and threw her a glare. The other three stared at her dumbly, until Yuusuke and Kuwabara burst into obnoxious giggles.

"You're right, Botan. Since he's such a shrimp, there's only one thing he could do for a girl, if you know what what I mean." The Spirit Detective wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Yuusuke!" The reprimand came, suprisingly enough, from Kurama. His disdain was evident. "Don't be so crude around Botan-san!" Always the gentleman, even Kurama couldn't hide a hint of amusement from creeping into his eyes. Botan looked ill. At least he wasn't so candid with his inner pervert. She shook her head in dismay, and looked away from the bickering duo. Right into the eyes of the cold red eyes of the dark swordsman. 'Oh, crap,' she mentally wailed. Giving Hiei one of her sweetest smiles, she laughed weakly. Unfortunately, it wasn't very effective, as Hiei continued giving her a poker face. 'He's never really liked me,' she frantically reasoned, 'I've finally made him snap, and now he's going to tear me apart!' But where was Hiei? She blinked, looking for him. "H-Hiei?" It didn't help matters that he had godlike speed and could slit a throat before its owner blinked. She wanted to cry.

She heard someone come up behind her and yelped helplessly. Kuwabara looked worried. "Woah, Botan, it's just me! Jeez!" Botan breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me, Kuwa-chan!" She looked around quickly. "Uhm, were's Hiei?" The man grinned. "Heh, he ran off. You probably hurt shortie's ego." She frowned. "I didn't mean to.." Kurama walked up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, Botan. Hiei's skin is much thicker than that." She blushed at the drop of formalities, though Kurama looked flustered that he had forgotten the usual honourifics. Yuusuke looked annoyed at the whole thing." "Come on Kuwabara. Let's just leave so they can screw like rabbits. "YUUSUKE!" Botan gave him a look straight from the deepest pits of hell. There was a rather loud crack as a wooden oar connected with a thick skull.

"Well, it's too late to change things now," Botan thought out loud after the mission. That had at least gone off without a hitch. She had only seen Hiei again when he showed up to slice a few lesser demons and cast yet another scowl her way. Kurama had continued to assure her that it wasn't a big deal and would be forgotten within the day. Botan wasn't so sure. That feeling of dread continued to hang above her even as she walked towards the coordinates of the portal back to Reikai. Lost in thought, she jumped when she heard the shrill alarm of her demon compass. Her blood ran cold as she glanced at it. Despite the fact that she now moved quickly away from the direction of the demon, the small watch-like device consistantly read "1 km". In Botan's experience, only one demon chose to make himself known in that way.

'Is he serious? If he tries to hurt me, he'll be in for it!' Her survival instincts kicked in, and she ran mindlessly until she reached a clearing. The beeping had ceased, and she rested, panting heavily. 'H-He's gone. She let out a sigh of relief. It was caught in her throat as she felt hot breath on the back of her neck, and heard a deep voice. "Boo." She whirled around, and came eye to eye to erm, eye with a very amused Hiei. In a panic to get away, her legs gave way from under her, and she fell over backwards, The three-eyed psychic had the upper hand and he knew it. He smirked at the change in vantage points. Botan found her body as heavy as lead as she watched him retie his white headband across the dreaded Jagan. Every escape route seemed futile. "Hiei, please..." The plea was hoarse and pathetic.

The black-clad demon sauntered over to where she huddled, crouched down and held her chin so she had no choice but to look at him. For the first time, their faces were at the same level. Scared pink eyes met emotionless crimson ones. He spoke slowly. "You issued a challenge. I'm simply meeting it." "Huh?" The next few seconds were an absolute blur. Botan felt something warm on her lips, a sharp pain, then a gust of wind. Hiei was gone. It took a few moments for her to register what had just occered. "Hiei...just kissed me." Botan gently touched her lips. They were still warm. She tasted a lingering flavour of smoke, spices and a metallic flavour she couldn't name. She lowered her fingers, then gasped. The tips were coated with blood. So that's what the pain was! That little punk had left his mark by sinking his fangs into the soft fleash of her lips. Botan licked the the "love bite" in annoyance. That no-good thief! He'd stolen her first kiss! She glared at the treeline and decided to yell for good measure. "Hiei, you sick freak! I'm never sticking up for you again! And that kiss sucked!" The flutter in her chest told her this was a horrible lie, and a shake in a nearby tree stated that Hiei didn't believe it either.

"Botan-san! Are you alright?" Botan smiled as Kurama ran up to her. "I sensed Hiei here." This time, it was she who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Kurama-kun, I'm fine." The man frowned. "Your lip!" He touched her face gingerly, wiping the blood away. "Oh, that? It was for a good cause." She grasped his arm. "Come on, I've got to get back to Reikai. I can't spend my whole day fretting over demons and their kissing habits"

** FIN**


End file.
